Inside the Bathroom (Spanish) OneShot RolFic 1x1
by SraBlaBlaBla
Summary: Staig, incomodidad, you know Con @BlueBlackFeather2


**_¡Rol hecho con BlueBlackFeather2!_** ≧◉◡◉≦ **Vayan a stalkearla jplwkdfj  
** _Disfruten uvu_

* * *

 _ **.  
**_

Biología era interesante la mayoría de las veces, pero tanta información lo aturdía y dejaba fuera de combate para las siguientes clases. Además, estaba más concentrado en como Kenny volaba aviones de papel a sus espaldas o le mandaba notas con los siguientes mensajes: "¿Quién es el chico más sexy?" "¿Qué tal la puta de Wendy? Si te aburres ya sabes a quien llamar;)" y cosas varias que incluían algún que otro apelativo seductor, pero, aún lo incómodo que pudiera resultar, le hacían salir una que otra carcajada que conseguía llamar la atención del profesor (para su desgracia).

—

En ese momento ya se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, pues Kenny había sido sacado del salón por 'Alterar el orden' en los primeros quince minutos de clase y ya no había quién lo entretuviera o hiciera esa clase soportable durante los treinta y cinco minutos que restaban. Podía sentir cómo su cerebro se iba derritiendo de no poder hacer nada y no entender palabra alguna de lo que el profesor decía. Ya había considerado la idea de mandar notas a Kyle, pero conociéndolo seguramente no respondería y le haría señas para poner atención. Ante esas circunstancias, buscó posibles alternativas:

 _¿Tal vez dormir?_  
No, el maestro se daría cuenta y lo mandaría a detención.

 _¿Hacer cualquier otra cosa detrás del cuaderno?  
_ Definitivamente no, no estaba interesado en dibujar símbolos y patrones extraños, le parecía aún más aburrido.

Por lo tanto, sólo quedaba la última opción... ir al baño. Esa siempre funcionaba y lo hacía pensar con la cabeza fría, sumado a que podía tardar lo que quisiera sin que lo castigaran o algo por el estilo. Tan rápido como lo pensó, alzó la mano y preguntó «¿Puedo ir al baño?» con la sonrisa más inocente y casual que pudo hacer.

La vocecilla de Stan resonó en la parte delantera, haciendo que Craig alzara la vista con cierta curiosidad. Durante toda la clase había estado más atento al color extraño y violáceo de sus uñas —colocadas a ambos lados de su recta cadera— que a las explicaciones soporíferas del profesor, pero extrañamente si había logrado agudizar lo suficiente el oído para escuchar preguntar a su especie de rival si podía ir al baño. Siendo Stan un alumno tranquilo, el varón con tiza en la mano asintió de inmediato, dándole permiso aun exigiéndole con cierta amabilidad que regresase lo antes posible, pues según él, lo más interesante estaba por llegar. «Si, claro» pensó Craig con ironía mientras veía al muchachito de pelo negro marchar alegre del aula. No había que ser un genio para descubrir las intenciones de Stan con aquella "huida" hacia el retrete. Si él tuviera ganas de cagar, probablemente también seguiría su camino (pensó que muchos también lo harían)

—

Estoico, regresó su vista hacia el lila de sus uñas durante unos segundos, antes de que la madre naturaleza comenzara a estrangular —prácticamente— su estómago. Sin duda, su cuerpo había escuchado su llamado de socorro desde el subconsciente.

Intentando mantener la calma—pues las ganas eran cada vez más intensas y fuertes—, Craig levantó la mano para llamar la atención del maestro que, al estar completamente de cara, frunció el ceño con amargura y le preguntó al joven que ocurría.

—Tengo que ir al baño-respondió el chico sin más, con su habitual tono monótono. El profesor pareció maldecir su suerte por lo bajo, pero igualmente levantó el dedo y dejó al muchacho seguir el camino que anteriormente había hecho Stan, gritándole como si fuera un maldito delincuente. Craig obedeció.

—

Después de estar a unos pasos fuera del salón, Stan relajó el paso y sacó su celular con descaro; nadie lo veía así que no había problema. «Ya era hora de salir de esa tortura psicológica», pensó cuando observaba los mensajes que le había mandado Kenny desde la sala de espera, al lado del despacho del director:

 _No te mueras sin mí ¿eh? Por cierto, dile a Kyle que me pase la tarea :p_

En realidad, no sabía si quería volver a ese martirio, ya tenía suficiente con que su mente estuviera en estado vegetal por la palabrería que oía salir de la boca del profesor y el pensamiento de que faltaban más de veinte minutos para que terminara.

Calculó el tiempo que podría estar fuera de clase, máximo unos diez o quince minutos, y durante ese tiempo podría ver su celular, visitar a Kenny sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lo más importante, ir al baño. No era una mentira del todo, pero lo haría rápido para, quién sabe, escabullirse fuera de la escuela tal vez.

 _"No worries, iré a verte en lo que 'voy al baño', no tardo"_ puso en el mensaje, y se dirigió a la puerta del sanitario. Tal vez pudiera tardar un poco más (unos veinte minutos estarían bien), por lo que no tardó en bajar sus pantalones al lado del urinario y hacer lo suyo tan tranquilo y despreocupado como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Suspiró satisfecho al hacerlo antes de oír la puerta abrirse y apenas dignarse a mirar de reojo a la persona que había entrado.

—Hey —dijo Craig sin demoras, clavando su intensa mirada en la de Stan mientras continuaba caminando hacía uno de los cubículos cerrados.

Recibió el "Hola" de Stan de forma algo apagada, pero no se molestó en analizar demasiado el porqué de ello. Tan solo había venido a dos cosas: a descargar y a librarse de la clase de biología—o más del profesor encargado de la materia— por los instantes (más o menos tiempo dependiendo de cómo se le antojara) que eso le llevaría. Y en eso Stan poco tenía que ver (aunque la "idea" realmente había surgido de él).

Sin perder el tiempo, el joven pelinegro se encerró en uno de los retretes, levantó la tapa, bajó sus pantalones de forma moderada y se sentó en la fría taza, erizándole esta gran parte de la piel. Como odiaba que las nalgas se le enfriasen a causa del helor del váter, pero al menos no era de aquellos que se aguantaban hasta llegar a casa, luciendo una panza más hinchada que el pavo relleno de Acción de Gracias.

Lo cierto es que tenía algo de gracia verlos de ese modo y nada más acordarse echó una risa interna; bastante grave y poco notable pues incluso su rostro había permanecido perezoso a ello.

Estuvo ahí dentro uno o dos minutos antes de terminar por completo. El sonido de la cadena retumbó entre las paredes del lugar hasta acabar en sus oídos cubiertos por su característico gorro azul, señal de que era hora de salir y lavarse las manos con el agua todavía aún más helada que el inodoro. Internamente no evitó maldecir, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Y con esa cara de pocos amigos, se adentró de nuevo al exterior donde —no para su sorpresa— Stan continuaba estando allí.

—

* * *

—

El cuerpo del chico con gorro invernal se tensó al momento de ver a Craig Tucker, el líder del Team contrario con el que tenía una rivalidad concisa y mutua desde hacía más de cuatro años. Recordaba claramente cómo en cuarto grado lo miraba con esos ojos fríos y aburridos, a veces enfurecido por su simple existencia, por todas las estupideces que solía hacer con sus amigos; a veces indiferente porque en verdad no le importaba una mierda o estaba levemente disgustado por su actitud personal. Era extraño que siquiera le dedicara la palabra, pero supuso que había sido para que su estadía en el baño no fuera tan incómoda. De todas maneras, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad para burlarse al menos un poco de él sin su consentimiento ni que se diera cuenta. No pasaría nada, ¿verdad?

Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en lo que le parecía gracioso de su carácter y las cosas que decía. «Ni mi impirti ini miirdi», pensó mientras volteaba los lavabos y hacía una cara exagerada frente al espejo. No sabía si lo había hecho en voz alta, pero no pudo evitar reír al imaginarlo diciendo eso con su voz nasal pero aguda. Recordó los piropos que a veces hacía Kenny para él, «si no tuviera ese carácter le diría "Qué bonitas piernas, ¿a qué hora abren?"»y su risa estruendosa al pensar en la reacción que haría. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada leve, al mismo tiempo que oía cómo Craig reía un poco, y por un momento dudó si no lo había imaginado o era porque lo había escuchado. En cualquier caso, se miró frente al espejo y comenzó a hacer las típicas caras que, creía, hacía Craig en ciertas situaciones sin pensar mucho en ello; el problema fue cuando vio a través del espejo cómo la puerta se abría y un Craig extrañado e iracundo lo miraba resignado.

Las cejas del joven con chullo cían se relajaron con asombro al ver al otro muchacho frente al espejo, marcando extrañas muecas que ni siquiera había visto en Timmy, uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un par de segundos y, aunque Craig abrió ligeramente la boca para soltar la típica pregunta de "¿Qué estás haciendo?", finalmente se resignó y como sin nada hubiese ocurrido y estuviese ocurriendo, se acercó a paso normal (en él) a la pica para aplicar el agua fría sobre sus manos; todavía extrañado de que sus uñas estuviesen moradas (¿Se puede saber que le pasaba? Parecía que se las había pintado después de una reunión con las niñas en su lugar secreto) y de que Stan continuara aún en aquella posición, clavando sus ojos impactados y cerúleos en él, que de vez en cuando le devolvía sin sentimiento la mirada; sin abrir la boca hasta que finalmente terminó de enjuagarse lo suficiente las manos, sacudiéndolas hasta que solo quedaron unas pocas gotas colgando de sus yemas.

—Nos vemos —dijo al chico inmóvil de forma seca, caminando determinado hacia la entrada hasta que Stan regresó a hablarle —esta vez sí, para su sorpresa—.

—¡E-Espera! —dijo Stan nervioso y con un poco de miedo al ver la mirada interrogante de Craig al girarse por su repentino llamado. Sabía que lo había visto burlarse de él en el espejo, pero creía que no sabía eso: de él, por lo que le pareció lo más... prudente, por así decirlo, afirmar que para nada había sido eso. Sólo por si las dudas—. E-ehh, sólo no... no estaba haciendo nada relacionado a ti, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo rápidamente apartando la vista que en algún momento estaba fija en él. Pensó que ese era buen momento para huir y encontrarse con Kenny de una vez por todas, los ojos escépticos de Craig estaban clavados en él y eso no hacía más que ponerlo de los nervios de una manera que no podía ni imaginar.

—Muy bien —respondió el muchacho pelinegro tras segundos inquieto, moviendo sus ojos entre la figura de Stan y la pared con cierta duda. ¿Es que él había hecho o dicho algo para que actuara así? Además, cosa que aún le resultaba más extraña pero que no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Stan pensaba en él cuando iba al baño o qué?

Pasaron varios segundos —que rozaban los minutos— antes de que Craig continuara la conversación con algún tipo de preocupación más bien creada a partir de la curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó a Stan, que continuaba igual (o más) de angustiado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desasosegado y sorprendido, más que extrañado al oír su pregunta. ¿Por qué preguntaría eso? ¿Tenía algo en la cara? Sólo había dicho lo obvio... ¿verdad?

Quería creer eso, pero ya la había cagado.

—Sí, ¡estoy perfectamente!—respondió—. Sí... muy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

"Oh, mierda", pensó Craig internamente en cuanto la nueva pregunta de Stan entró por sus oídos. ¿Y ahora como salía de esta situación? Esperaba que acabara la frase en "¡Estoy perfectamente!" y así ambos seguirían con sus vidas como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero aquí estaban, en el baño de chicos, uno frente al otro y con una de las conversaciones más incómodas que Craig había tenido en su corta vida de estudiante (y eso que aun recordaba la primera vez que estuvo a solas con Tweek en el despacho del director). Aún ya no había más remedio, por lo que tendría que ser él el que cortara el problema de raíz.

—Por nada, solo te he visto raro—pausó un segundo más, antes de que su boca actuara por su cuenta—. Y, bueno, ¿cómo estás?

"Me cago en mí-", retumbó con furia en su mente.

—Uhh... ¿bien?—respondió dudoso sin saber con certeza qué responder, o si en verdad estaba hablando con Craig Tucker. No era algo que dijera si en verdad fuera él, no sabía si siquiera se preocupaba por otros seres de materia orgánica además de él mismo. No era como si fuera la conversación más casual que hubiera tenido en su vida tampoco, era más bien incómoda y extraña a más no poder. Nunca se había molestado en pensar qué diría si, por arte de magia, algún día Craig le dedicaba la palabra, así que las ideas en su cabeza se habían esfumado en un segundo. Se encontraba en un dilema, ¿sería buena idea responderle?

A la mierda. La vida era joven y corta, por lo que no lo pensó demasiado y soltó un «¿Y tú?» trémulo y espontáneo.

—Bien, bien...—Craig paseó una de sus manos sin guantes por su nuca, intentando calmarse y que ninguna palabra más que no fuera de despedida saliera de su boca encubierta de labios finos.

Pero Stan, aunque sentía que estaba incluso peor que él mismo en esa situación, volvió a hablarle, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Por cierto, ¿conoces a Kenny? —preguntó repentinamente sin dejar salir una palabra más a su acompañante, sin saber realmente por qué lo había hecho. Supuso que era sólo la curiosidad de la oportunidad de poder hablar con quien nunca lo haces sin sonar mal o raro, además de que si respondía tendría una novedad que decirle a Kenny y habría valido la pena toda la incomodidad que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Sin querer sonrió al recordar los chistes y piropos que había hecho Ken, era inevitable. Podía imaginar a su amigo con ese tipo, en su cama y con todos los detalles que le había dicho en una de sus conversaciones obscenas sobre sexo y drogas. Intentó ocultar esa sonrisa para que no pudiera dar sospechas sobre ningún tema ni que se pudiera malinterpretar, pero falló épicamente.

Por otro lado, Craig abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿En serio? ¿En serio le preguntaba que sí conocía a Kenny, su compañero de clase además de uno de sus amigos? ¿En serio? Y encima el chico estaba poniendo una enorme sonrisa que, para el joven que tenía enfrente, significó lo siguiente: "Quiero seguir hablando contigo", lo cual fue todavía más insólito y, sobre todo, fastidioso.

—Pues sí—dijo a modo de contestación, queriendo controlar todos los sentimientos negativos que estaban devorándolo lentamente por dentro—. Sí, le conozco, va la misma clase que nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

—No... sí... pero sólo me preguntaba si sabías quién era —respondió Stan, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no ensanchar la sonrisa que ya tenía en el rostro y haciendo gestos nerviosos con las manos—. Es sólo que... a veces... él a veces habla... —comenzó y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, muy en el fondo, ¡se supone que no debía decirle que hablaba de él!

Su mente, completamente alterada, comenzó a enviarle mensajes subliminales que parpadeaban en él una y otra vez; sin descanso: **Abortar misión, repito, ABORTAR MISIÓN**

—No, no... olvídalo—finalizó el muchacho de ojos azules, pasando a su lado para salir de la habitación de una vez por todas; o se suponía que debiera estar hablando con él.

Al encontrarse solo, Craig, finalmente, soltó al aire lo que tanto rato llevaba aguantando sin querer (habiendo sido incapaz de abrir la boca ante tanta interrupción por parte de Stan Marsh):

—Puto gilipollas—y con ello, siguió el camino de su rival fuera del lavabo, esta vez, por lugares distintos. De hecho, esperaba no encontrarse con Stan en una buena temporada... Y mucho menos en el baño.


End file.
